Love Trip
by EternalDarkEndy
Summary: Freddy plans a road trip for him, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy to go on to relive their memories together. But can two friends fall for eachother during so? (All set in human form) Bonnie X Foxy Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF but it'd be awesome if I did XD
1. Chapter 1

Being part of the Fazbear crew can be huge fun, entertaining people with your best friends, scaring and possibly killing the security guard just by screaming at him, and the most delicious of all, eating all the pizza you want. But once you get replaced, that's it. Boom. Your performing days are over... But, the last two points are still on the table though. Although you have to sit around in the parts in service room all day and wait to prowl at midnight.

This is the case for Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. They loved performing for the little ones and munching on all of the pizza to their hearts content... Not forgetting scaring the crap out of Mike of course! But that all changed when the managers replaced them with their younger siblings and Mike finally came to his senses and quit his job at the pizzeria. Of course, the crew were heart-broken but, it was probably for the best... Not forgetting the fact that they were extremely proud of their siblings, following in their footsteps. And also, the crew were delighted that they became friends with the new security guard, Jeremy! Well... 'frenemies' since they try to kill him at night... But it's all good!

Now the crew are stored away with nothing to do for the whole eighteen hours. But at least the crew were there together and gave them the opportunity to hang out as the best of friends they are. But Bonnie and Foxy couldn't be better friends as they are now, when the crew were the entertainment, Bonnie always went to Pirate Cove whenever he could. Whether he was on his break or roaming at midnight, he'd go there to hang out with his best friend, Foxy and share a laugh together. Sometimes they even teamed up and scared Mike and Jeremy together!

It was twenty-seven minutes past twelve in the afternoon and the cheering of children could clearly be heard, piercing through bland walls of the parts and service room. Freddy was sat on a chair, staring off into the distance, looking to be thinking about something, Bonnie was sat on the cold floor, leaning his back against the wall while listening to his favourite music blasted through his headphones and helplessly rocking his head slightly, Chica was sat on the table with her cupcake friend sat next to her. She was happily munching at a slice of pizza she managed to sneak out of the kitchen, and finally, Foxy was asleep on boxes filled with mechanics and tools, and didn't looked to be waking up anytime soon.

"I've got an idea!" Freddy blurted, immediately sitting up straight as the corners of his mouth stretched and his baby-blue eyes widened, "We never do anything anymore, so how about we go on a road trip for old times sake?"

"That's an awesome idea!" Chica beamed, as she swallowed the last chunk of her pizza. "I'm definitely in!"

"Great! What about you Bonnie?"  
Both Freddy and Chica turned to see Bonnie silently jamming out to his tunes, completely oblivious to what Freddy had said.

"Your tears don't fall... They crash around me... Her conscious calls... The guilty to come home..." Bonnie now quietly sang to himself, still rocking his head.

"Hey, Bon!" Freddy yelled, as he tossed his hat at Bonnie, gently landing on his legs and successfully getting his attention. Bonnie's direction immediately flew to Freddy as he took his headphones out if his ears and looked blankly at the brunette haired bear.

"Yeah, Freddy?" he asked innocently, acting like nothing was even said.

"I'm thinking that we all go on a road trip together, what do you say?"  
Bonnie's face suddenly lit up with excitement as his lips curved into a cheerful smile. He then stood up from the chilling floor and walked eagerly to Freddy, while placing his phone and headphones in his pocket and holding Freddy's hat in his hand.

"R-Really? Let's go!" Bonnie beamed, as he gave Freddy his hat back.

"Awesome!" Freddy smiled, as he placed his hat on his head, "Foxy, What about you?"  
Bonnie, Freddy and Chica turned their heads to see Foxy still sound-asleep on the boxes, also oblivious to what Freddy said. Freddy sighed and took his hat off again, preparing to toss it at Foxy until Bonnie stopped him.

"I've got this." Bonnie reassured, before walking calmly over to his sleeping friend and kneeling beside him.

"Hey, Foxy, wake up!" Bonnie said, as he gently shook Foxy in an attempt to wake him up... But failed. Foxy still layed there in a deep sleep.

"If you don't wake up right now... I'm gonna have to tickle you." Bonnie smirked mischievously, as Foxy still didn't wake up. Bonnie then opened Foxy's coat and quickly, ran his fingers all over his body. Foxy's body jolted as Bonnie's digits came in contact with his skin and spluttered into laughter as he squirmed about, kicking his legs in the air and begging for Bonnie to stop as he continued.

"Gahahaha! St-stop! Hahaha! It tickles!" Foxy begged, as he continued laughing, Bonnie kept going, regardless of what Foxy said. Behind Bonnie, Freddy and Chica tried their best to hold their laughter in as they were dying from laughter themselves.

A few moments later, Bonnie finally stopped tickling Foxy and laughter from him, Freddy and Chica soon died down to little snickers. After Foxy managed to calm himself down a little, he sat up and covered his body with his coat to prevent anymore tickles.

"What was that for?!" Foxy gasped, still trying to calm himself down as his good hand remained clenched onto his coat.

"We're going on a road trip! Foxy, are you coming with us?" Bonnie beamed, his mischievous look returning to a cheerful one. Foxy swung his legs around swiftly and landed his feet on the floor next to Bonnie's.

"Hell yeah!" Foxy cheered, now fully calm and releasing his coat, too excited to be worried about being tickled again.

"Yes! That's all of us then!" Freddy beamed, as he jumped off his chair in bliss.

"Wait... We don't have a car! How are we gonna drive around?" Chica asked, holding her cupcake on her lap.

"Don't worry! Jeremy has an RV! I'm sure he'll let us borrow it!"

"And if he doesn't," Chica began, as she left the cupcake to rest on her lap. "We'll kill him!" After, she pounded her fist into her palm, giggling afterwards.

"Then it's settled!" Freddy smiled, looking more than excited to travelling with his best friends. "Chica and I will be in charge of getting the sleeping essentials, food and drinks, and Bonnie and Foxy will be in charge of getting the RV and any other stuff we may need." Freddy planned, as his friends nodded in agreement and waited until midnight.

Bonnie was in the party room, packing his pyjamas (which was just a Green Day shirt and plaid pants) into his backpack, his cheerful smile once again, returning to his face as he thought about all of the possibilities that could happen on the trip, roasting marshmallows on a fire, see new things that they didn't notice before...and maybe confess his feelings to Foxy.

"How long will you be gone for, bro?" Toy Bonnie asked. He was sat on the stage, kicking his legs in the air as he watched his older brother pack.

"About seven days. You'll be alright without me, right?" Bonnie asked caringly, his smile turning into a worried frown.  
Toy Bonnie rolled his emerald eyes and chuckled, "Bon, I'm sixteen. I think I'll be just fine!"

"You're still a kid."

"It's gonna be fine! Besides, everyone else is here!"  
Bonnie smiled, nodded and continued to pack. After he placed his phone in his backpack, he zipped it up and sighed in relief. After, a familiar red-head peered through the door and eagerly looked at Bonnie and whistled at him, making Bonnie grin as he turned to look at him.

"Bonnie! I'm going to ask Jeremy for his RV now, are ya coming?" Foxy asked, preparing himself to run down the hall as Bonnie paced to him, swinging the strap of his backpack around his shoulder.

"Yeah!"

"Great! Last one there's a rotten bunny!" Foxy teased. He then lifted his eye patch and winked before running down the hallway as quick as a lightning bolt.

After he watched Foxy disappear into the darkness of the hallway, Bonnie felt a sudden heat coming from his cheeks and butterflies began fluttering around in his stomach. Why did he feel this way all of the sudden? But there was no time to think. Foxy was probably in the office waiting for him right now.

"Wha- w-wait!" Bonnie stammered, before walking at a fast pace to the office, not tiring himself out by running as quick as Foxy.

"See ya, bro!" Toy Bonnie smiled, as Bonnie followed Foxy down the hallway.  
As Bonnie continued to walk, a high-pitched, and almost girly scream was heard before the calm voice of a pirate.

"D-DON'T KILL ME FOXY! P-PLEASE!"

"Relax, lad! You're safe! I just wanted to ask ya something!"

Bonnie finally arrived and stood by the frame of the large door and saw Jeremy hovering above his office chair and his skin was plain white in fear as Foxy was trying not to laugh at his screams.

"B-B-BONNIE?! NOT YOU TOO!"

"It's alright, I'm not gonna do anything." Bonnie reassured, as he walked over and sat on the table where Jeremy was, trying to show him that they meant no harm. Bonnie then faced Foxy and signalled him over by jerking his head to where he was sitting. Foxy chuckled before walking over and, seeing there was no room on the table, kneeling in down on the floor next to Bonnie and facing Jeremy.

"Is it alright if we borrow your RV?" Foxy asked, the upper half of his body only showing in Jeremy's sight as Jeremy stopped hovering and landed carefully on his office chair, before leaning back on it, attempting to calm his nerves.

"W-What for?" He asked, successfully calming down a little.

"Us, Freddy and Chica want to go on a road trip together! Can we borrow it? Please?" Bonnie pleaded, as he gave Jeremy a comforting smile.

"Okay, fine." Jeremy sighed, sitting up straight in his chair. Foxy and Bonnie both looked at eachother, their faces lit up with glee and high-fived eachother. Jeremy reached over and grabbed his can of coke before holding it to his lips. "How long for?" he asked, before taking a gulp of his drink.

"Seven days?" Foxy replied, as he rested both of arms on the counter and placed his head on top of them. Jeremy immediately spat out his drink out of his mouth, hunching over as he coughed uncomfortably.

"The whole... Seven days?!" Jeremy exhaled, managing to control his breathing now.

"Please, Jeremy?" Bonnie pleaded once more, as Jeremy looked at his possible murderers in front of him and saw the begging look in their glistening eyes. He thought about it for a few moments before taking another sip from his coke.

"Alright, fine." Jeremy sighed, after he swallowed his drink, Bonnie and Foxy both looked at eachother in pure happiness and high-fived eachother once more.

"Thank you so much, Jeremy! I promise that I'll repay you!" Bonnie thanked, as his direction flew to Jeremy.

"After my shift is done, I'll take you guys to my place and I'll give you the keys. Is that alright?" Jeremy asked, as he cautiously checked the rooms and vents on the screen, making sure that no one was near him.

"Aye, that'd be fine!" Foxy smiled, as he stood up and looked at the clock the wall, ignoring the aching pain in his legs from kneeling down. "There's only two hours left, I might as well stay here and protect 'girly screamer' here from getting killed." Foxy teased, laughing afterwards as Jeremy scoffed and took another sip of his drink.

"I want my RV the same it is now when it comes back, okay?"

"I will... I don't know about Foxy though." Bonnie smirked, as he stood up next to Foxy and nudged his shoulder.

"Heh, depends what drinks we bring with us." Foxy snickered, as he poked Bonnie's cheek with the curve of his cold hook. Although the coldness of the metal stunned Bonnie's face, that didn't stop the red flushes from invading his cheeks and murdering the cold. Bonnie laughed nervously as he felt his face with his hand, boiling hot...damn.

 **Okies! That was the first chapter! :D Feel free to review and tell me what you liked and what I could improve on! And, I hope you all enjoyed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The time was fourteen-past six in the morning, and the sun was only just rising over the buildings. But that didn't stop its light already dominating the previous night sky and hiding the stars by matching its brightness. Since the sun was only just rising, its warmth was only just appearing aswell, causing the chilling breeze of the night to still be present in the air.

Although the crew were in Jeremy's car, Foxy at the front and the rest at the back, the breeze got to Chica, making her shiver as she impatiently waits for warmth to flood in.

"Jeremy, it's freezing! Can we have the heater on please?" Chica pleaded, sitting there with her quivering arms folded.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Chica." Jeremy apologized, as he turned on the heater, his eyes glued to the road.

As the heater turned on, the sound of air blasting through the vents was heard and as soon as the warm air hit Chica, she sighed in relief, slowly slid back and attempted to fall asleep.

Bonnie leant his face against the car window, letting the stinging cold penetrate his face and the current warmth soothe the rest of his body. His eyelids fluttered as he went in and out of sleep, not caring about the noise of the heater or the uneasy movement of the car.

You could tell that Jeremy didn't pass his driving test the first time around.  
Bonnie's eyes finally remained closed as he fell asleep, until a soothing and familiar voice woke him up, a voice he loved to hear. He could listen to that voice forever if he could.

"Hey, Bonnie, 'you alright?"

Bonnie opened his eyes to find Foxy's head turned to him, his red hair gently laid on his eye patch and- was it just Bonnie, or did Foxy's golden eye look more beautiful in the morning sunlight?

Although Bonnie's eyes ached from being used to the darkness, he lifted his face from the window and though Bonnie's face was wet from the condensation, he ignored it and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he yawned, covering it up with his smile. Foxy smiled back before turning back around and Bonnie rested his face on the window once more, thinking about Foxy's question... Was Bonnie really okay? Those feelings he felt when Foxy winked at him... When he poked him with his hook... Bonnie has never felt like that around him before. The butterflies and the fast heartbeat... Could Bonnie have fallen for Foxy? Hell no. There was no way he was gay like Bonnie.  
Bonnie sighed and burrowed his mind in sadness, choosing to forget about it. Mainly because Foxy was his best friend, they trusted eachother with their lives. Bonnie didn't want some feelings possibly ruining their once-in-a-lifetime friendship. And also if that happened, it would ruin the whole trip. The point of the trip is to hang out together as friends and relive all of their memories, not get into one big argument.  
Bonnie looked around at his tired but excited friends and turned that frown upside down.

 _'I'll deal with those feelings when we get back. For now, lets have the best time of our lives!'_ he thought, as he turned back, but this time, staring out of the window, impatiently waiting to arrive, but with his mood completely flipped.

"Alright, we're here!" Jeremy said, unsteadily stopping the car outside his house. After, he opened the door and stepped out, followed by four excited friends.

Unfortunately for Chica, the cold morning breeze was returned to the groups bodies. As Chica pouted at the return of her shivering arms, the group collected their bags and walked onto the drive-way with them, where the RV was parked.

The RV was a light beige colour that wasn't that old, but it had signs of age on it, it had a few scratches that were barely visible and the colour seemed to go murky because of dirt around the side. Although it wasn't the most beautiful looking RV in the world, it was most certainly going to be filled with beautiful memories.

"Well, here she is!" Jeremy said blissfully, unlocking the front door to his house. "Just wait out here and I'll be back with the keys okay?"

Freddy immediately nodded, trying his best to keep his excitement in, before Jeremy smiled and disappeared into his home.

Chica leaped over to Freddy, her smile stretched as far as it could go and her sleepiness transformed into complete glee.

"So, what're we gonna do first?" she asked, uncontrollably shuffling her feet on the hard concrete. "Are we gonna set up a campfire and roast some marshmallows? Oh! Can we go to the beach and see who can build the best sandcastle? And can we-"

Before Chica could ramble on further, Freddy covered her mouth with his hand, and almost immediately, Chica's muffled speech fell to complete silence as she paid attention to Freddy.

"Don't worry, we'll get to do all that and more!" Freddy smiled, as he freed Chica's mouth from his hand. After Chica breathed loudly through her mouth, she giggled as she secured her pink kitten backpack around her shoulder with her free hand as her other was carrying another bag, pink kitten free.

"Alright, quick check, everyone's got everything they need, right?"

"Yup." The group said together, tugging their backpacks and other bags they had with them.

"I've got the sleeping bags!" Chica reassured, tugging the bag that she was holding.

"Good, I've got drinks, snacks and money so-"  
But, before Freddy could finish, Foxy's face lit up as if he remembered something important.

"Hang on! I forgot something in the car!" Foxy exclaimed, as he immediately ran towards Jeremy's car and opened the back door. He went in and rummaged through the car, trying to get whatever he forgot as quick as he could, accidently hitting his head on the roof doing so.

When Foxy got out, he was now carrying a black bag with him. He rubbed his head with his good hand, soothing the pain.

When he calmly walked back to the group, he reached inside the bag, took out a can of Coke, hung the bag on his arm and cracked the can open.

"Uh.. Foxy, it's alright, I've brought enough drinks for everyone." Freddy said sheepishly, holding up his bag.

"Huh? No, this is my stash!" Foxy reassured, after he took a big gulp of the drink and swallowed it. "While you all are drinking plain water, me and Bonnie will be drinking these!" he finished, putting his good hand on Bonnie's shoulder, cauaing the crew to laugh, already enjoying each others company and already beginning their trip together.

Soon after, the front door to the house opened and Jeremy stepped outside, with the keys to his RV in his hand. The crews faces lit up with even more excitement each step Jeremy took towards them.

"Alright, here you go!" Jeremy said with a smile, handing the keys to Freddy. "I'm guessing that you're driving right?"

Freddy nodded as he took the keys from Jeremy and held them firmly in his hand.

"Yup, thanks, Jeremy!" Freddy smiled, before pacing towards the RV impatiently. "Come on, you guys!" he called, unlocking the door. He swung the door open and stepped in, with the others and Jeremy behind him.

As Bonnie walked up a step, he felt pure excitement coarse through his body. Only a few more moments until a whole week of spending time with his friends.

After everyone stepped inside they saw that thankfully, the inside of the RV was a lot more cleaner than the outside. On the way in, you were immediately met with a stove and a mini fridge in front of you, along with small counters at the sides. Opposite, was a small table with a connected chair at the side of it, secured to the floor for all kinds of on-road journeys. At the far end of the vehicle was small bedroom. And finally next to it, a small bathroom.

"Alright," Jeremy began, as he pointed towards the bedroom "There's only two beds in there so-"

"Shotgun the bedroom!" Foxy loudly interrupted, raising his hand and making sure no one else was going for the room.

"Foxy, you can't shotgun a _bedroom_." Bonnie sighed, as he held his forehead in the palm of his hand.

"I can. I did. And you're staying in there with me!" Foxy smirked, carefully lowering his arm down.

Crap. Bonnie felt those butterflies again. When will they stop? But... Foxy was so gentle with him that it was sure to cause something. But Bonnie remembered that he isn't going to let his feelings get the best of him.

"Alright, fine." Bonnie smiled, with the light blush on his face, hoping- no, _begging_ that no one noticed.

Fortunately for Bonnie, Jeremy sighed, covering it up with a light laugh, causing the others to crack a laugh and carried on.

"Anyway, as I was saying, two of you will have to sleep in here. You're okay with that, right?"

Chica nodded as she held up the bag.

"Yup! We brought sleeping bags!" She smiled, also feeling excited like the rest.

"That's good! Now let me just show you what's what..." Jeremy stated, before wandering around to different objects around the vehicle and telling the crew what it was.

Bonnie was paying attention to Jeremy, until someone beside him, tugged his shirt sleeve for attention. He turned to find that Foxy's face was a little closer to Bonnie's than it was before.

"Hey, do you wanna go to our room so we don't have to listen to this?" he whispered, his breath splashing onto Bonnie's face. Bonnie hesitantly smiled and nodded, as the butterflies fluttered more in his stomach. Foxy smiled also, before leading Bonnie to the back room, surprisingly going unnoticed.

As the pair walked through the door, trying not to catch their bags on the it, Foxy dropped his backpack on one bed and carefully placed his bag full of coke on it before finally collapsed onto another. He let out a huge sigh of relief as he kicked off his boots and attempted to fall asleep there.  
Bonnie sighed as he carefully placed his bags neatly next to Foxy's and sat on the end of his bed.

"Nice. Thanks for piling your crap onto my bed." Bonnie said sarcastically, before kicking off his shoes aswell and removed Foxy's bags off his bed and onto the floor.

"You're welcome!" Foxy smirked, causing Bonnie to roll his eyes and lay down with his legs up.

Suddenly, the engine began revving up, getting prepared to go.  
Bonnie's face lit up with a smile as he resumed with his excited feelings, completely forgetting about the butterflies as they disappeared.

"I'll be leaving this to you now, you guys have fun, okay?" Jeremy said, as he poked his head around the bedroom door.

"We will, thanks Jeremy!" Bonnie said, with the smile still on his face as he sat up.

"Good, see you later, Foxy!"

"See ya, Girly Screamer..." Foxy mumbled, his eyes remained shut as he continued to sleep.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and laughed before going out of the door.

The front door slammed shut and after a few seconds, the engine revved even more as the vehicle began to move slowly.

"Bye, Jeremy!" Freddy was heard calling from the front.

And before they knew it, they were off.

 **Woop woop! :D Now be prepared for fluff! :3 Uh... I dunno what else to say so... Null. XD**


End file.
